Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Abridged
Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Abridged is a comedic NikeTube Short originally created as Zeta Gundam: The Abridged Series by Risark in 2009, but was later reformated with video footage from Paint it Black from Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Plot The plot is mainly focused around the Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX episode, Paint it Black. The story begins with background around the Federation branch, Titans dominating the corrupt Earth Federation. Obviously teenagers will save the Federation from the tensions of Gryps Conflict. Matosh goes over what Kamille Bidan has done in the spaceport terminal because Jerid Messa called he called him "girly" and won a fight against him, also Kamille hits Matosh for calling him girly as well in his feminant voice. Meanwhile, Quattro Bajeena easily enters Green Noa I and has Apolly and Roberto keep observation outside the colony. They see a "really fast dot" which turns out to be the Gundam Mk-II that they came to steal. Due to Jerid's poor piloting, Quattro blames this on him being drunk. Quattro then begins Operation Gundam Jack. Back in the spaceport, Matosh senses Jerid "failing and falling", giving Kamille the chance to escape to a Joop only to escape to the last Mk II by "driving through gunfire, jumping out of a high speed jeep, and rolling down a hill to arrive at the same place he left". Quattro with Apolly and Robert attack a group of GM II's and criticizing the suits outdated abilities. Meanwhile, Bright Noa argues about Jerid's piloting and "landing butt-first into a building" Remarking to him that he's not in New Jersey and would slap him to make him a man, just as he did to Amuro Ray. After Fa Yuiry retrieves her mother, Kamille gets caught by guards that he distracts with a Gundam. Meanwhile, Emma Sheen attempts to pilot the Mk II. Bright stops Emma because she is a woman and telling her to "wait until an angsty main character arrives to pop that Gun-damn cherry", expecting for this to happen, coincidentally Kamille arrives to pilot the Mk II. Once in the cockpit, Kamille goes after Matosh. After Roberto becomes curious about the pilot, Kamille goes after other Titans in order to get the opportunity to be part of the AEUG. Once Kamille, Quattro, Roberto and Apolly return to the Argama, Quattro almost reveals his identity as Char Aznable when he tells Kamille he can call him Char, I mean Cher. Almost at the ship, they encounter Jerid once again but easily shoot his Hizack's leg and return to the ship. Cast Instead of having the original cast of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Nick De Leon wanted to keep it abridged by using full audio from Risark's original video Music Ending "Song of Kotetsu Jeeg" by: Ichirou Mizuki Trivia *The intro and outro music for this abridged video is a reference to a 70's anime called Steel Jeeg, a super robot anime that aired between 1975-1976. This anime was created three years before Mobile Suit Gundam aired in 1979. *Additonal jokes would've been added in this abridged short for NikeTube Shorts, however Nick De Leon had to keep the short under 7 minutes in order to fit NikeTube Short standards. *Bright Noa's unusual British accent and pronunciations are a reference to the characters voice actor Wheat St. James in the English dub of the Mobile Suit Gundam film trilogy. *A continuity mistake occurs in the scene Kamille escapes from the spaceport. There he drives a Joop Rancher (a parody of the Jeep Wrangler) but he calls it a jeep when he says he jumps out of the vehicle. Category:NikeTube Shorts Category:Semi-related Gundam on ROBLOX Material